


Danganronpa - Live Psycho School Time

by VinanElieSayre



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: 54th killing games, F/F, F/M, all characters are real people; names are just changed, fanmade, no real connection to the games, season finale(????)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinanElieSayre/pseuds/VinanElieSayre
Summary: Set after V3, the season finale has began!! get ready for the 54th mutual killing games. But watchout... foxes are more sly than they seem...





	Danganronpa - Live Psycho School Time

nothing done just yet - a slight script 

Prologue: Start - Different Shapes

1(?) Student

TAME: *Hope's peak huh (giving a small sigh of uninterest)? Yeah, I’ve heard about the school before. It is where, ultimates was it? I believe so, people who are the ultimate of a particular ability. Acrobatics, animal handling, pirating, match making, anything really. But why? About a month ago I contacted my Internet friend; who got accepted into Hope's peak for the ability - they refused to tell me. I was confused on what it was; VINAN explained it for me - VINAN being their name. Well after explaining Hope's Peak Academy to me I thought it would be fine. Right? But oh boy… I got accepted into the school based on a raffle… god… I hate everything. VINAN was ecstatic to hear the news. We were the same age so maybe we would be in the same class. We were… we definitely in the same class. But this is not the way I was expecting. *

TAME: Hello (I called it out; but there was no one here)... Where even am I (I talked aloud, to myself in the empty room)? (looking around I wasn’t even in a room, but by a pool) That’s… strange… ( I stood slightly; but gave myself a massive headache instead) oh okay… so just cool off and stand in a bit… (I stood after my head cleared of this strange fog.) I could have sworn… but; Hopes peak?? Where was it? I know Hope's peak has a pool - but not an outdoor pool. (I lazily walked around the place for a bit. Not really finding anything until… ) 

MARO: DOG!! 

TAME: (why… is there… a… dog…?)(At this point I could say nothing since said dog had began to crush me under all of its fluff.)

MARO: (shook that YASU jumped someone, but laughing over how calm HOSHI is to be able to jump someone) Hahahaha - sorry about laughing over this but; nice. (Beginning to pull YASU off of the TAME) she shakes her head while still laughing and gives a small and shaky bow.)Sorry about my dog - his name is HOSHI-YASU and he’s very… excitable. 

TAME: Really?? Couldn’t tell. (despite TAME’s obvious sarcasm; she still pet HOSHI behind his ear.) Anyways sarcasm aside (she look up at the gleaming light fixtures) it looks like we are in a VERY expensive hotel, and - 

MARO: And we both came from HOPE PEAK ACADEMY, but saw that random… THING. Right?

TAME: (shutting her mouth; she grinned) yep (she popped the ‘p’) anyways - what is your name; dog girl?

MARO: (giving a strange almost villainous looking laugh, but it was too soft to be evil) - my name is MARO. MARO NAKAJIMA. I’m the ultimate dog expert. This is my lil friendo - his name is HOSHI-YASU; and he’s still just a lil pup. How about you?

TAME: Well (she drawled it out a bit beginning to walk to find somewhere else to go) My name is TAME YOSHIDA. It’s a bit strange - since I’m not a boy but my parents liked the name so… eh. 

MARO: Hmm. I think it’s nice. Anyways were you able to find anyone else; or no?

TAME: Not at all. But I do KNOW someone.

MARO: (she perks up at this.)

HY: (Looks between the two and begins to pad his feet harder.)

TAME: Uh yeah. My internet friend - they go by the name VINAN. I think they might be american - or at least native. They told me that VINAN means ‘cloud’ so maybe that is a hint. VINAN told me that they are going to be in the same Hope's peak class as me - so maybe we can actually meet for once. 

MARO: That sounds… nice. I wouldn’t want to meet my internet friends - they are lovely; but dear god they would cause a tornado out of sheer anger alone. 

TAME:... what… how?

HY: small yipping ahead. 

MARO / TAME: (look at one another and run ahead) 

MARO: What the… 

TAME: Fucking hell. 

13 STUDENTS: (all turn to look at the others) 

AKIO: FUCK HELL WE DON’T NEED MORE STUDENTS!! 

ERIKO: AKIO… sweetie… shut your mouth.

AKIO: You furry.

ERIKO: Don’t bring Sonic into this. 

SORA: I am literally to tired for any of this. 

MONOKITSUNE: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! HELLOOOO!!! (is thing megaphone even working??? Who cares!!) 

15 STUDENTS: A weird… hey. That is THE SAME THING THAT APPEARED BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT BLACK!! (some students stood in shock, others; looking disinterested, but all - confused) 

MONOKITSUNE: HELLOOOO!!! My name is MONOKITSUNE and for this school year; I - WILL BE YOUR TEACHER!!!!!!

SHODA: Why in the ever loving - 

SANYU: Why a robot?

IKU: Why a fox?

DAIKI: Another furry?? (The girl from before - ERIKO, glares at him. He looks at her confused and points to himself.) 

TAME: (quietly) wait… there are THREE furries??

RINI: (laughing / confused) what?

MONOKITSUNE: HEY HEY HEY HEY hey. I am trying to talk HERE!! Man. Kids these days are so rude. Anyways I am your teacher and - 

GIJIROU: Okay that’s great and all; but I mean I have things to do. So do others probably - and being stuck with the doors locked IS KINDA bad. So I mean if we can work this out - 

MONOKITSUNE: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry no can do!!! Ya see this is our - drumroll please. SEASON FINALE!!! This is the final season of THE SCHOOL SURVIVAL KILLING GAMES!!!

CHO: WAIT WHAT!! SCHOOL KILLING GAMES!? BUT - THAT’S JUST - 

TANA: Okay! Hold on just a moment - maybe you need to calm down. Something like that is just plain ridiculous SWEETIE; and also ILLEGAL. So how about you just - 

Monokitsune: (loud ticking) listen here there SWEETIE - I can do what I want. When I want. See. Ever since senpai - Senpai JUNKO ENOSHIMA passed away - there was really no one to take over for the killing games. It changed for a while when word got out that the Warriors of Hope had died *all but one* and then there was the robot boy; KIIBO who blew up the last school and killed the OTHER mastermind. God… now SHE; hehehe - I’m glad she’s dead. The remnants of despair all ended up leaving and are now apart of whatever is going on… so that just leaves me. See after the 53rd season Team DANGANRONPA fell for a bit. But… who was I a little lonely fox to say anything. My only friends through the whole ordeal were now gone. So I had no one. No JUNKO, no MONOKUMA, no children of MONOKUMA, Team DANGANRONPA is now gone; so as a result - THIS. IS. THE. FINAL. SEASON TO THE - SCHOOL KILLING GAMES!!! This is season 54 of the mutual killing games!!! This is the very end of all of the mutual killing games. The very last to survive will NEVER be harmed EVER again. So it is very simple. Just kill one another. Don’t get caught. Survive the school trial without getting caught. 

EBISU: But what if we get caught. Or… we don’t survive the school trial?

MONOKITSUNE: Well… you DIE. (ticking stops) Your clock stops ticking and you are executed. YOU are gone. YOU are a murderer. There is nothing left of you but your corpse. hehehehEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! YOU REALLY CAN’T DO ANYTHING IN THIS SITUATION BECAUSE IF YOU TRY TO FIGHT ME - (red light appears across the room) you. will. die. heheHEHEHEHEHE- 

AYA: Well - that sounds GREAT and all. However; I’m just gonna fucking go (she turns around suddenly, walks towards the door and attempts to grab at the handle -)

MONOKITSUNE: (soft clicking) oh, c’mon don’t be like that! The fun has yet to start. Just wait a bit. Maybe this could be your new story - ultimate writer! (clicking goes away). Well. See ya later lil sly fox! 

15 STUDENTS: (stand in shock; once MONOKITSUNE leaves he removes the gun from AYA’s head)

CHO: Oh… (she walks to AYA; she looks terrified) are… are you okay? 

AYA: … (she stays quiet for once) 

HY: barks a couple times to get attention; doesn’t quite understand what just happened but doesn't want people to be as scared. 

DAIKI: Alright. (he pets Hoshi behind the ear) so; who is everyone? 

IKU: Okay! Everyone needs to - 

SORA: Calm. First off everyone needs to calm down. It looks like he didn’t actually hurt anyone; and second off lets just introduce ourselves to each other. So - everyone sit down in a circle and start. 

15 STUDENTS: (at this point; it looks like some people wanted to argue with the students taking charge. There were curses thrown and grumbles floating around. In the end; everyone sat down in a circle). 

ERIKO: ‘Sup fuckers. My name’s ERIKO TACHIBANA; I’m 14 and I never learned how to fucking read (que in small laughter from AKIO). Besides for that shit - I’m the ultimate anthropomorphic enthusiast (just… dead silence. What IS she?). 

GIJIROU: Hey; I like long walks on the beach and murder (should I be worried?... Yeah. I’m very worried). Oh yeah; I’m also the ultimate actor; my name is GIJIROU TAKAHASHI. (... does he just… play murder?)(Despite that; I have heard of him. Also I may have watched one of the shows he is one (Cobra Kai)). 

AKIO: Hello? I’m confused; my name is AKIO FUJITA (he looks very confused; this is just sad). Oh yeah; I’m the ultimate stuffed animal creator *once he said that he hugged a little bunny that he was holding closer to his chest* (jesus fuck… he’s cute. But also kinda sad). 

AYA: Hello? I’m AYA SATOU and I’m a BIG OL’ LESBIAN (lesbian??? Oh… she likes boobs. right?). I am the ultimate writer and um… my work is terrible and it is a trash pile on FIRE *she uses her hands to imitate a fire* (Uh… nice? Does she mean fanfiction; or is she an actual writer). 

SHODA SUZUKI: I don’t want to be here. (mood) Fuck all of you - and I am the ultimate craftsman. My name is SHODA SUZUKI (with that beanie and shaggy hair… he looks like a stoner. Is he a stoner??) 

SANYU UEDA: Same though my name is SANYU UEDA; I’m the ultimate gamer and I hate everything. (Wow… are him and the other guy friends?? There names have the same meanings) 

CHO: Well. Hi; my name is CHO FUJIMOTO. Um; I’m the ultimate show manager. Also I am a raging lesbian as well (well damn then. Is it possible for someone to give the aura of pink and cherry blossoms?). 

MARO: Oh… I’m the ultimate dog expert. This is my pupp HOSHI-YASU. My name is MARO NAKAJIMA; and uh yeah. I love dogs. They are amazing (wow… MARO is pretty cool. YASU… he would crush someone out of happiness. Bad mix). 

TAME: (alright; it is my turn) Hello; my name is TAME YOSHIDA I don’t have an actual talent (shit… maybe VINAN isn’t really here. No one seems to be reacting to this). I just got in from the raffle. So I am the “ultimate lucky student”. (I stayed quite after that… no one reacted to it asides from a girl reacting and calling me an ass… getting in for free… talentless… god I hate this). 

RINI: *whispering very quietly* my name is RINI SHIMIZU; and I’m the ultimate video maker… like Youtube. (why the fuck??? His name is bunny???? BUNNY??? He is a lil cute like one…) 

SORA:... My name is unimportant; however you may call me SORA KAIYO (he seems strange… what is that accent??). I am not japanese *obviously* - I am the ultimate military prodigy; I am more of the American military prodigy and not the Japanese prodigy (he sat down after he was done talking. American. Could he be VINAN?? But… VINAN said SHE was a GIRL… ). 

EBISU: Heck (same my dude). Well anyways; my name is EBISU OSHIRO. I am a trans male - also I am the ultimate ukuleleist (trans male. That nice; I’m glad that he is able to express himself). 

DAIKI: Heww0 (how… how did he say the zero. Is; he a furry?). Uhhhh - my name is DAIKI ITOU and I am the ultimate candy maker. (his personality is very kind… gentle giant??? GREEN GIANT??? Candy maker??? Whatever I’m starting to get tired). 

IKU: Oh. Hi. Um yeah. This is a thing (why does she sound like a mom?). So my name is IKU YAMAGUCHI and I’m the ultimate artist (she sounds and acts like a confused mom who arrived at a bake sale 2 minues late and Karen is about to start yelling at her for her brownies being too dry). 

TANA: Hi; my name is TANA SASAKI. I am better than all of you - and I am going to win this; and uh yeah (I am more worried for her than I was for that Gianni guy… dear god). Screw me being the ultimate doctor - I am getting a trophy for this. 

SORA:... well that was interesting. So - 

MONOKITSUNE: WOW!! That meeting went down very fast. Now then - let me show my students to their rooms (he grabbed SORA by the hand and dragged him). Come along now everyone get in a lil duckling line (as MONOKITSUNE said this he got everyone into a line and walked down the corridor of the hotel). 

SORA: (bright red) So… please stop - 

MONOKITSUNE: Nononononono - I am the mother duck and you are my child. Let’s go!! 

15 STUDENTS: (walked down the hall; until we ended up at a corridor with pictures of each room). 

MONOKITSUNE: So; here we are!! This is the students rooms. All of the doors have each students name on it. Each room has each students respective objects to do with their ultimates. Other than that; each students also has a sewing kit *for their ripped clothes* as well as any products that they need and extra clothes, etc. anything that is needed for a teenager your age. Hehehehe - any than that; have fun lil sly fox!!

15 STUDENTS: (MONOKITSUNE ended up leaving once he was done talking to everyone). 

RINI: Okay… 

SORA:... well, for the time being let’s just go to our respective rooms. If anything I might go look around - 

AYA: Fuck that. 

SORA: What? 

ERIKO: She means why even bother. 

SHODA: Yeah; If we try anything that fucking robot will kill us. 

MARO: No? But he said - 

TANA: Who cares what he said? We are now in a killing game; and we are SUPPOSED to BE at SCHOOL. You really think he would actually tell us the truth? 

DAIKI: Okay, stop. He could be telling us the truth. We can’t just assume anything. Look, he could even be lying about the killing game and is just trying to scare us - 

GIJIROU: At the same time he could also be lying about wanting to keep us - 

CHO: JESUS SHUT IT! 

14 STUDENTS: (everyone but Sora jumped at Cassie’s yelling). 

CHO: MONOKITSUNE could be wanting us to fight. As long as he has that - then something like the killing game could actually happen. We have to keep calm. 

IKU: She is right. How about we listen to what SORA said and we just go back to out rooms for the time being. I’ll go with SORA to check out the area. It would be bad to go alone. 

SORA: … thank you for agreeing with and helping me. It is a good idea; if anything both myself and IKU will look around and be back in the hour. 

TAME: Is it okay if I go to? 

IKU / SORA: … 

IKU: If you - 

SORA: I would have to say no. Mainly since I feel it would be better to have as many students as possible around each other. If anything explore the rooms and talk to one another. 

IKU / SORA: (once he finished; the two left to go try and find something. Anything even). 

ERIKO / AYA: Alright; so furries - (dear god this is going to be a long hour). 

TAME: (The hour passed. Both SORA and IKU had returned no less than thirty minutes later. Apparently we were all in a hotel. There were other rooms to be able to sleep in however; MONOKITSUNE said that if the students sleep in any rooms other than those that are assigned as “bedrooms” they will be punished as if they are sleeping in class. Sora thinks that the class may only be on the first floor of the hotel; mainly since the stairways are blocked and the elevators are out of order for the time. The area where all of the students met was the lobby of the hotel; and the doors were actually the front of the hotel - but where blocked out. Apparently after the class had left; MONOKIRSUNE had put up a security defense at the front door. IKU would have gone closer. But the entire floor was outlined with red - and there were several machine and high powered guns pointed at said ground (despite being elevated). There seemed to be a small little card slot and pin number set right where the doors were. So if anything if you enter the wrong card or pin number… I don’t need to think about that. SORA found the poolside. The pool itself has no changing rooms nearby, but as the very top there is a type of glass roof or metal caging that blocks anyone from climbing up and leaving as well. Next was a dancefloor type of area. It had a supply closet filled with streamers, different lighting gel crates, types of balloons, etc. just different things for a party. Last; was the kitchen / eatery. The kitchen itself was large; from what SORA said - this might be a high end hotel. The kitchen was filled with so many different types of foods. MONOKITSUNE appeared soon enough as well to say that everyday the food that was taken before or any food that spoils will be replaced as well. From the way that MONOKITSUNE seems content on actually wanting them to NOT die by his hands - I think it is safe enough (for the time being) so trust him). 

Late Night: 

MONOKITSUNE: HELLO!! HELLO STUDENTS!! It is currently 8pm. All students who wish to do so - please head to bed; and those who don’t. Have fun… and ignore the bump in the night. Won’t you?? Well! Sleep tight sly fox! (through the hotel a small message was being played around. It would seem strange; but I think it would be easier to mention that during the hour the students who stayed behind found an iPad type of device. It can be used to enter in any information, take notes on classmates, as well as check the time. Each pad also has a very specific password - each students real name. During the announcement a picture of MONOKITSUNE sitting on the desk of the lobby showed up. The video appeared to be playing as the announcement went on. Maybe it was a live video…)

Prolouge: END - Different shapes

15(?) Students still alive


End file.
